


The Prince And The Courtesan

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Carrier Gene, Carriers, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Foreplay, Harems, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Mentioning of Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Strangers to Lovers, Teaching, Uncertainty, Undressing, sharing food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Prince Marco of the Green-White Kingdom of the Foal has to marry the king of the Black-Golden Kingdom of the Bees to for the sake of his country and to grant the two kingdoms peace and freedom after a long and terrible war. To make sure that Marco won't end up as one of the concubines in the king's seraglio but stay his husband, Lord Jürgen, the advisor of King Lucien, decides that he needs to be taught by a male courtesan before the wedding to make sure that the prince will know how to please his husband and make him fall for him.What will happen when Marco meets his teacher, the famous courtesan Erik, for the first time? Will he fall for the beautiful young man he will never see after this one special night again?





	1. How To Find A Courtesan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaenmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaenmoonlight/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wir halten fest und treu zusammen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619274) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> My dear kaenmoonlight, I want to dedicate this story to you because your comments under my works mean so much to me. I'm so excited that you like especially my historical and fantasy AUs so much, I hope that you will like this one too. :-)
> 
> My dearest mariothellama, without your wonderful stories about courtesan Erik, this one wouldn't exist, so I want to gift this story to you as well. <33
> 
> This was supposed to be a oneshot, but of course my boys had other plans, so it will have four or five chapters instead of one. It is inspired by my own story 'A Teacher And His Student' and mariothellama's wonderful fic 'Wir halten fest und treu zusammen'. As always, your feedback would make me very happy, my dear readers, your kudos and comments are my biggest motivation to go on with writing and posting. <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Lucien needs to negotiate a peace treaty with the king of the Black-Golden Kingdom of the Bees, having to offer his son Prince Marco for a royal marriage to do so.  
> But Marco is still innocent and inexperienced when it comes to intimate pleasures, so Lord Advisor Jürgen sends off his men to search for a male courtesan to teach the young prince...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update this story asap, but I will be away over the weekend and poor Lord Oscar needs to be rescued, so I'll probably update The Lord And The Teacher before this one. <33

“There is only one way to end this terrible war, your majesty. You know that we can't win it, our kingdom is too small to resist the one which is so much bigger and more powerful than ours. If you'll agree to my suggestion, then the emissary of the Black-Golden Kingdom of the Bees will go back to his young king and propose to negotiate a peace treaty with us,” Advisor Lord Jürgen said to King Lucien, looking at him with meaningful eyes.

King Lucien of the Green-White Kingdom of the Foal eyed his advisor, pressing his lips to a thin line. He dreaded Lord Jürgen's next words, even though he knew that the younger man was right. There was no chance to win the war that had brought so much terror and grief to both kingdoms, his beloved country was too small and powerless to win against an enemy of twice its size.

The war had started more than ten years ago, but for King Lucien, it felt much longer, and he hadn't really believed in getting the chance to ever end this terror again, but something had changed a few months ago when the old king of the Black-Golden Kingdom had become too sick to rule his country any longer and his son had inherited the throne and the crown.

King Lucien knew that Lord Jürgen's suggestion was probably the only chance to regain the peace and love that had once formed a strong bond between the two kingdoms. He might not like this solution, but it was the only one which would truly work out.

“Is there really no other possibility to negotiate a peace treaty with our enemies?” the king asked miserably, and Lord Jürgen sighed and shook his head. “You should stop seeing the new king as your enemy, your majesty. He might be young and inexperienced, but he seems to have a great sense of honor, and he longs for regaining peace between our two kingdoms as much as you're doing.”

“But has it really to be my beloved son Marco? We could offer the new king another young lord or lady for marriage, there would be many feeling honored to become the young king's bride or husband.”

Lord Jürgen sighed again. “He is a king, your majesty, so it has to be a prince or princess of royal blood, nothing else will do. The new king prefers male company, and your son Marco is the only one carrying the special gene that will grant that they can have children. You know that.”

King Lucien slumped his shoulders. “But my son is still innocent and inexperienced when it comes to that. I heard rumors that the Red-White Kingdom of the Bear offered one of their princes to the new king as well. Not to mention the Black-White Kingdom of the Fox – which strives to marry one of their princes to the new king to gain more influence and power in the future too. And there are other countries wanting the same, only waiting for the chance to form a strong bond between themselves and the Black-Golden Kingdom of the Bees. Their princes are all older and much more experienced and skilled when it comes to pleasuring their royal husband and keeping him interested in them than my beloved son is, I'm sure about that. I don't want my heir to become one husband among others, having to live in the king's seraglio and waiting for some attention like a simple concubine!” the king wrung his hands in despair.

Lord Jürgen weighed his next words carefully, smiling at his ruler reassuringly. “We'll have to make sure that Prince Marco will learn how to please his husband properly before the wedding then. I will send my men to search for the best male courtesan that can be found not only in our kingdom, but in the neighbor kingdoms as well. He will teach your son what he needs to know to stay the king's first husband!” he said, and King Lucien swallowed but nodded hesitantly.

“It will be as you said, Lord Jürgen. Send for the Black-Golden emissary, please, I will propose a royal marriage for the sake of my kingdom and for the sake of peace then.”

 

***

 

Prince Marco stared at his father's advisor with big eyes. “I shall marry the new king of the Black-Golden Kingdom of the Bees?” he asked, his voice trembling slightly. “Wouldn't be one of my sisters be better for that?”

Lord Jürgen smiled at the young prince who was like a son to him as well. “The young king prefers male company, your highness. You are one of the few carriers, so you can have children together one day.”

“So I am supposed to save my kingdom by becoming the husband of a king I don't know at all. I haven't even seen him so far. Is there at least a picture of him?” Prince Marco asked with a resigned look in his amber-green eyes. Lord Jürgen shook his head. “No, unfortunately not, I'm sorry, my prince. He is young and wants this peace treaty as much as your father wants it. If there would be another way, I would tell you. You know that two sons of the noblest families of the Black-Golden Kingdom were killed during the war by our army, your marriage with the new king will make up for their loss.”

The young prince with the red-golden hair and the irresistible lopsided smile thoughtfully pursed his lips. “I see. I always dreamed of choosing my husband myself one day, but I will do it for my country and our people because I know quite well where my duties lie. This war needs to end. But I heard that the new king shall be of great male beauty. Do you really believe that I will catch his eye? There are other princes much more handsome and experienced than I am.”

“That's why I sent for the best male courtesan to be found in our and our neighbor countries. He will teach you how to please your husband and make him fall in love with you, so you won't have to fear one of the other princes and young men living in the king's seraglio,” Lord Jürgen gave back with a smile. “I am positive that my men will come back with good news within the next couple of days.”

Prince Marco blushed but looked hopeful, and the faithful advisor bowed before the son of his king. “Everything will be fine, your highness, I promise you. Our kingdom will regain peace and freedom, and you will become the husband of the most beautiful king this world has ever seen,” Lord Jürgen said, uttering silent prayers in his mind that his words would come true and bring his homeland the peace and freedom back it needed so badly.

 

***

 

“He looks handsome,” the young king said, tilting his head to the side as he regarded the small picture of his future husband. His cousin and first minister snorted a little bit. “The prince the Red-White Kingdom of the Bear offered to you is much more beautiful with his blue eyes and his dark hair,” he said, and the king turned his head to look at his childhood friend and now right hand, the laughter dancing in his eyes making them sparkle with mischief.

“It's a good thing that I find the prince of the Green-White Kingdom of the Foal much more attractive. I've seen the looks you've given Prince Robert, Kuba. Not to mention that his growling and snapping at you sounded more like a feeble attempt to hide the attraction he obviously feels for you as well.” Only the young king was allowed to call his friend by his nickname Kuba, all the other ministers had to call him Lord Jakub.

His older cousin pulled a face, stroking his beard. “He is a prince and I am only your first minister and advisor. They will never allow him to marry someone out of keeping with his class.”

The young king patted his shoulder. “You are for sure equal to Prince Robert, my friend. You will inherit your father's territories and have the rank of a duke one day. The king of the Bears should feel honored to get you as Prince Robert's husband. I will see to King Carlos agreeing to this marriage once I have seen to my own one. I will tell him that if he wants to have a strong ally in the Black-Golden Kingdom, then he'd better get used to the thought of welcoming you in his family.”

Lord Jakub bowed before his king and friend. “You're too kind, your majesty,” he said, his voice slightly hoarse with emotion.

The king with the light-brown hair and the regular delicate male features rolled his eyes. “How many times did I tell you to stop calling me 'your majesty', my friend? I know that I'll have to keep up appearances, but 'sire' or 'my king' will do fine, even for those narrow-minded pinheads who call themselves my ministers and counselors – attendees excluded.”

“My king!!” Lord Jakub gaped his royal relative, and his younger cousin comfortably leaned back in his throne with a crooked grin, observing the small picture in his hand once more. “Maybe this marriage will be much more pleasant than I feared it would be. He's really attractive,” he said again, and Kuba let out a heartfelt sigh and eyed the picture as well. “I heard rumors that he is still innocent and inexperienced. The lord advisor of the Green-White Kingdom of the Foal fears that Prince Marco could fail in pleasing you in more – hm – intimate matters...” the lord with the dark-blond hair and the blue eyes coughed, his cheeks turning pink under the beard.

The young king looked up from the picture. “What should be wrong with my future husband being inexperienced and untouched?” he asked a little bit dumbfounded.

“Nothing, sire, nothing of course. But so many handsome princes are touting for your attention, princes who might know how to please you much better than Prince Marco, and Lord Jürgen sent his men to search for the best male courtesan in every kingdom. He must have heard about the rumors of you preferring the company of men who know... how... how... it... works – if you know what I mean – and he seems to fear that you could send your newly wed husband back where he came from and start another war if Prince Marco appears too innocent and... ignorant...for your... liking... This courtesan shall teach Prince Marco to make sure that he won't fail in his attempts to pleasure you in your wedding night and make you become attracted to him because of his skills...” Lord Jakub looked as if he wished to be somewhere else, preferably far away from the throne hall and this conversation.

The king regarded him with an unreadable face. “I see,” he finally deadpanned. “I won't ask you about the identity of those who brought up these rumors, I think I have a vague idea who they are. A male courtesan to teach my future husband in certain skills, hmm...”

Lord Jakub eyed him with a worried face. “What are you planning to do, my king? I know this expression from our childhood. You always wore it when you went off to play one of your pranks, sire...”

The young king leaned back in his throne again and smiled. “No prank, I can assure you, Kuba. I merely want to make sure that my future husband will be well-taught and educated in our wedding night. But I will need your help for that...”

Lord Jakub rolled his eyes. “I feared that you would say that, my king, I really did.”

 

***

 

Marco hesitantly stepped into the large chamber, stopping on the threshold as if he had run against a wall when his gaze fell upon the huge canopy bed in the middle of it. He couldn't avert his eyes from the large piece of furniture, and his throat went dry by the thought of what would happen in this bed later that night.

Lord Jürgen had called for him earlier that day to tell him that the courtesan he had sent his men for had arrived, beaming all over his face and telling Marco that he would soon be firm and much more experienced in knowing how to keep his future husband attracted to him. The courtesan he had found worthy enough to be Prince Marco's teacher was famous and a master of his trade, knowing how to drive another man mad with lust and desire.

Marco swallowed desperately against the sudden lump in his throat, because it somehow felt wrong to give an unknown man he would never see after this night again what should actually belong to his husband only – his first time lying with another human being.

 _“He is very handsome and attractive.”_ Lord Jürgen's words echoed in his ears, but they did nothing to calm him down, quite the opposite. The young prince pulled at the belt slung around his waist to keep the silky dressing gown he had been persuaded to wear in place, taking a cautious step forward into the room.

There was a long sofa with several thick cushions under the window, a small table with platters filled with deliciously smelling food placed before the sofa. The large canopy bed was the center of the room though, and Marco had a hard time with tearing his eyes away from it. The blond crown prince of the Green-White Kingdom entered the room fully and looked around, gasping slightly when he noticed the tub filled with hot water that peered out from behind a large, colorful screen.

Marco had washed and shaved before dressing with loosely falling pants made of ivory-white silk, a shirt made of the same material and color and the emerald-green dressing gown, his bare feet stuffed into light sandals, but he suspected that he was supposed to take a bath in front of his... teacher...

A soft sigh escaped his lips, and Marco wasn't sure whether he should be scared or excited, but a small part of him wished that this would already be his wedding night, and that his newly wed husband would be his teacher. But he was a prince – a crown prince even – and Marco knew his duties and would fulfill them with as much dignity and pride as possible.

Another step brought him to the middle of the chamber, a few inches away from the bed, and Marco flinched violently when a shadow came into sight from the other side of the room, turning out to be the most beautiful young man he had ever laid his eyes upon.

The unknown beau was dressed in a similar way, only his dressing gown was made of a lighter green, making his beautiful hazel-green eyes shimmer almost silvern. He was of the same height as Marco was with long, elegant limbs and a lithe and slender physique that must come from years of exercising and practicing. His movements as he slowly glided closer like a big cat creeping up on its prey were as fluent and graceful as his entire appearance, and Marco could only gape at this miracle walking on two perfect legs, stunned into shocked admiration. He could feel the one part of his body that had been sleeping until this day stir with interest and admiration too, and he was grateful for his clothing that hid most of his inappropriate reaction to the truly stunning sight.

This living dream come true must be his teacher for the night, the famous male courtesan known beyond the borders of each kingdom. Marco opened his mouth, but no sound came out, and the young man curled his lips into a sweet but knowing smile as he tilted his head to the side and let his eyes travel over the young prince's trembling figure, slowly and intently, his voice a low, pleased purr as he greeted Marco.

“Good evening, your highness Prince Marco. I am Erik, and I am here to teach you the joys and pleasures of making love to your husband in your wedding night - to make sure that he will fall for you and never look at anybody else again.”


	2. The Art Of Undressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has met his teacher for one night, the famous courtesan Erik, and Erik wants to start with the first lesson right away, teaching Marco the art of undressing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know I could ever write a whole chapter with more than 3.600 words about getting naked, but it is actually possible. I had wanted to make the undressing a part of the bath scene, but decided to make it a chapter of its own. I really hope that you will like it. Please leave feedback if you did. Your kudos and comments are really, really important to me and the only thing that keeps me going on with writing and posting, especially in such hard times like these. <33

The young courtesan with the beautiful but somehow rather unobtrusive and unexpected name Erik stopped a few centimeters before the spot where Marco stood like frozen in place, the warmth radiating from his body seeping through Marco's silken clothing.

The young prince of the Green-White Kingdom of the Foal didn't know what he kind of name he had expected a famous courtesan to have, but maybe something like 'Star of the Night' or 'Prince of the Moon' or so. Marco could feel his cheeks coloring with the heat of embarrassment at his inappropriate thoughts, and he nervously licked over his dry lips and cleared his throat when he realized that his teacher for one night was still waiting for him to react to his introduction.

“Uhm, äh, good evening, sir... Moonp-p-rinn-ce... I mean Errrrikkk, of course,” he heard himself stammer, his cheeks burning deep red in his otherwise probably snow-white face. “I-I'm s-sorry, I diddn't mean to-to offend you, sir?” Marco wished for a big hole to open in the marble floor and swallow him, but the shining gray-white tiles didn't do him the favor but remained whole and shining as if they had been polished only half an hour ago.

Which they had most likely been, but this was the least of Marco's worries at the moment. Slipping on polished marble tiles and falling down on his backside right before Erik's nose couldn't make him feel more ashamed than he was already doing standing there with a boner tenting his pants and gaping at the most beautiful being he had ever seen anyway, the blond prince was sure about that.

The famous courtesan tilted his head to the side and pursed his full pink lips to a cute and certainly well-practiced and measured pout, his eyelids fluttering ever so slightly when he smiled innocently at his flushed student.

“Moonprince? What a beautiful name, your highness. No one has ever given me such a special petname, I feel honored. No offense taken, I can assure you. Quite the opposite. You seem to be a natural talent when it comes to charming me – ähm, your future husband, of course. I think that I am not mistaken when I dare saying that he will appreciate it if you'll call him by such an unique petname in private,” the handsome brunet purred delightedly, and Marco wondered briefly how Erik had managed to recognize the nickname out of his incoherent stammering. It had come into his mind more or less out of the blue when he had looked at Erik, and Marco shivered slightly by the thought of his unknown husband.

When he had entered the large bedroom, he had wished that the courtesan would already be his unknown future husband, but right now, Marco wasn't so sure any longer what he truly wished for. Maybe that Erik the courtesan was his future husband instead of a king he didn't know at all and who had been his father's enemy for so long?

Marco's mind was spinning, and the blond prince sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts. “I'm glad that I didn't offend you, sir. This name just came into my mind when I saw you, I didn't mean to be impudent,” he apologized, grateful that his brain and his voice were finally cooperating and working properly again.

“You were not impudent, your highness. Plus, I'd prefer you to call me Erik or even better Moonprince if that's what you truly want. I am here to teach you the pleasures of making love, and calling me sir is not the best way to get in the mood to share intimacy, don't you think so?”

Erik's smile was breathtaking, and Marco felt a hot wave of longing and desire shoot through him. His face was still burning red, but Marco finally dared to return the smile. “Only if you stop calling me 'your highness', Erik. I'd prefer you to call me Marco.”

Erik nodded thoughtfully, circling his student with slow and lazy but elegant movements, his fingertips grazing Marco's arms, his waist and his chest as if by accident while he finished the first circle.

“What about a petname especially for you, my beautiful prince? The color of your hair reminds me of the rays of the early morning sun, so Sunking would be a beautiful and very suitable name for you, wouldn't it?”

Erik had started another circle, stopping behind Marco's back, their bodies almost touching and his breath tickling his sensitive earlobe and his bare throat as he purred his words into Marco's ear. “But I'm not a king, only a prince,” Marco objected confused, his eyes falling shut when Erik's lips ghosted over his neck for a split second.

“You'll be my king tonight, Marco. My beautiful golden Sunking. What do you think, prince of the Green-White Kingdom of the Foal? Do you want to be my Sunking tonight?” There was the tiniest hint of a strange undertone in Erik's low voice, but Marco's mind was already too clouded with desire and need to really notice it.

“I would like that,” was all the blond prince could croak out, his body jerking with the sensation of a pair of warm hands touching his shoulders over the dressing gown, clever fingertips teasing the short hair at the nape of his neck when the courtesan started to slowly ease the silk over his trembling arms.

“Then you will be my Sunking for tonight, Marco. It's time for your first lesson now, my beautiful prince, Your first lesson will be that I'll teach you how to undress your husband in a way that he will hardly be able to wait for you coming into his arms, and how to undress yourself before his eyes so he will not be able to keep his hands off you before you'll even be finished with that. I am certain that you will be an eager student and a quick learner, my beautiful Sunking,” Erik whispered seductively into his ear, and Marco shivered again, a soft moan fleeing his lips when he realized that this wasn't only a dream but truly happening to him.

The night had just begun, and his Moonprince would teach him how to pleasure his future husband now.

 

***

 

“The most important thing will be to show your husband that he is the only one for you. Make an event out of undressing him, show him that he is the most beautiful and desirable being for you in the entire world,” Erik had told Marco when he had slowly and carefully undressed his dressing gown. Marco hadn't known before that taking off a coat or a dressing gown could actually take several minutes, but the brunet courtesan had proved to him that he had been wrong with that.

The courtesan had pulled the dark-green silk from his torso with elegant movements, pausing in between to smile at him or brush with his fingertips over Marco's shoulders, his arms and his back, using the silk of shirt Marco still wore to increase the sensation of his caresses.

The young prince was already aching for his teacher's touches on much more private parts of his body, and his breathing was harsh and raged as if he had done some very straining exercises. The full and oh so tempting pink lips were only millimeters apart from Marco's sensitive throat and his face but never coming close enough to actually touch his skin, grazing over the tiny hairs on his cheeks like a soft feather dancing in the wind and whispering teasing promises against his hot flesh when Erik circuited him again.

“It's your turn now, my beautiful Sunking.”

Marco blinked as he was pulled out of his dazed state, staring a little bit dumbfounded at his teacher. “W-what?”

Erik smiled at him, and it was the sweet and innocent smile of a young man finally alone for the first time with his secret crush and not the smile of an experienced courtesan whose job was to drive other man crazy with his body, his beauty and his skills.

“It's your turn to undress me now. It will be easier for you to do that before you're fully naked. Take my dressing gown off like I've just shown you to do.”

Marco swallowed and raised his hands to hesitantly reach out and grab the collar of Erik's clothing, the brunet's rather business-like order making him feel self-conscious and uncertain again. The courtesan nodded encouragingly. “Just go with your feelings, my golden prince. Imagine I was your husband and this our wedding night. You want to make it special for both of us and start with peeling me out of the clothes that keep you from touching my skin.”

Imagining that Erik was his husband was much easier than it should actually be, Marco thought when he pulled at the light-green silk to reveal Erik's well-shaped and perfectly sculptured shoulders. The shimmering silk of Erik's ivory-white shirt didn't hide the play of his worked-out muscles, and the blond prince felt actually jealous of the piece of garment that was allowed to snuggle against his warm and smooth skin like Marco wanted to snuggle against Erik's lithe body so badly.

Marco took a deep breath, irritated by his confusing and inappropriate feelings, trying to mirror what Erik had done and circling him while he slowly pulled the dressing gown off his shoulders and down to his waist. He felt awfully clumsy, but his teacher seemed to appreciate his uncertain try to peel him out of the silk because he smiled at him when Marco had finished rounding him, coming to a halt in front of him again, the shimmering material bulging at Erik's sides.

“That's a good start, my beautiful Sunking. Tell me how much you like what you see,” Erik said, and his voice sounded husky and a little bit unsteady. Marco bit his lip, but the hazel-green eyes seemed to look straight into his soul and so he took a deep breath and returned the courtesan's smile with red cheeks.

“You're beautiful, my Moonprince, so tall and strong and yet so elegant and slim, just like a birch tree or a palm tree in the wind,” he murmured, hoping that he didn't sound too pathetic because he truly meant what he said. Erik was of slender shape but with strong and defined muscles, their shifting drawing Marco's attention to Erik's shoulders and arms every time he moved.

“Not as elegant and beautiful as you are, my golden king of the sun,” Erik purred into his ear, tilting his head to the side in both, a challenging and a seductive way. “You are like a wild horse, a beautiful stallion only waiting to be tamed by the right one, the one rider who will earn your trust and your love...”

The brunet courtesan reached out to lay his hand around the nape of Marco's neck, pulling his head close and stroking the short hairs on the back of his head. Marco stared into Erik's eyes, licking his lips, sure that Erik would kiss him now.

Marco hadn't known until this moment how much he longed to kiss Erik - his Moonprince - how much he craved to feel those full pink lips upon his own, but just when he thought that Erik would finally do it, the other man pulled back again, stroking Marco's cheek before letting the dressing gown fall to the ground and elegantly going down on his knees.

“You did great, Marco. Your future husband will be enchanted right away, I know that.”

Marco blinked and stared down at him with his mouth hanging open, watching his teacher starting to slowly open the leather straps of his sandals.

 

***

 

Marco hadn't known a lot of things before this truly memorable night as he realized when he looked down at his Moonprince taking off his sandals, drawing teasing patterns over his feet until Marco couldn't bite back a rather loud moan. He hadn't known how sensitive his feet were, the one part of his body he had considered as only meant for walking and not sensitive to any caresses at all.

But his feet were incredible sensitive to Erik's touches and caresses, and they also seemed to have a direct connection to his groin, because Marco felt hot jolts of pleasure shooting through his private parts every time Erik let his fingertips glide over his toes and the back of his feet as he unlaced his sandals to finally take them off with greatest care.

“You have beautiful feet, Sunking, so elegant and well-shaped, I can't wait to show you how much I like your feet later when we're bathing together.” Erik looked up at him from his kneeling position with sparkling eyes, and Marco blushed because his pants might be comfortable and rather wide, but not wide enough to hide his arousal from Erik's attentive gaze.

“You like my feet?” was all that came out of his mouth when he tried to speak before adding a croaked “bathing together?”

The courtesan chuckled a little bit. “Of course we will bathe together, my golden prince. Bathing together with the one you love and desire will become one of your favorite pastimes, I'm sure about that.”

It probably would if Erik was the one bathing with him in the future...

Marco shifted his weight and swallowed, staring at his feet as if he would see them for the first time. He had never really thought about them, but Erik's eyes and his voice had been honest when he had said that he liked his feet, and the young prince wanted to believe him and not think that his Moonprince had only said that to be polite.

“I should make you feel more comfortable by helping you out of your sandals then as well,” he observed, and his teacher nodded and elegantly rose to his feet again, brushing over Marco's trembling lips with a tender thumb.

“I'd love that, my beautiful Sunking.”

 

***

 

Marco had thought that he would feel awkward kneeling before the courtesan to take his sandals off, but his only feelings were anticipation and desire. He didn't need to be polite to tell his Moonprince that he found his feet beautiful because he really did think that, and the soft moan and gasp he pulled from the handsome brunet made his heart jump in his chest and his manhood twitch happily.

Erik looked him deep in the eyes when he stood again, reaching out to offer his hand to him. Marco took it and let himself be guided to the screen that hid the large tub, and the hot and fragrant damp filling the air when he got closer to the bathtub tickled his nose and made him feel giddy with desire and longing.

“I will show you how to undress yourself now, my golden prince. Showing the beauty of your body when you undress for your husband will boost his anticipation. You can even play some music while doing that for him, but it works just fine without music as well.”

The thought of Erik undressing for him boosted Marco's anticipation, and the blond swallowed against the sudden dryness in his throat and his mouth. He stood before the screen a little bit stiff and uncertain, not knowing where to put his hands, but he forgot about his embarrassment the second Erik started to sway his hips and slowly turn around his axis, craning and bending his long and slim neck to not break eye-contact with his student.

Marco licked his lips, his gaze darting up and down between Erik's face and his slightly tanned fingers that one by one opened the tiny golden buttons that held his shirt together, caressing the smooth, shimmering skin underneath as they did so.

Shivers ran down on his back, shivers of wanting and need, and Marco couldn't bite back a hoarse moan when the two halves of the shirt finally fell to the sides, blowing around his teacher's slim but strong torso in the rhythm of his circling and swaying.

Erik's body was perfectly toned, hard muscles under shimmering sun-kissed skin, his chiseled breast-muscles crowned with to perfect red knobs. Marco admired how the courtesan's shoulders moved when he threw the silken shirt to the side, presenting himself to his student for one night without any sign of shame. His right forearm was adorned with several tattoos, and Marco wondered briefly what they might mean to the courtesan, because Marco only knew about warriors, aristocrats and members of royal families wearing tattoos. He had tattoos on his left arm as well, he had to have some as the crown-prince of the Green-White Kingdom of the Foal.

Maybe this was different in the country where Erik had grown up, maybe normal citizens were allowed to have tattoos in Erik's homeland. Marco wanted to ask his teacher about it, but the sound of the brunet clearing his throat to get his attention distracted him from his question.

A small smile curled at Erik's full pink lips, and his hazel-green eyes had become dark with arousal, arousal Marco made him feel. At least Marco hoped that it was because of him and not because Erik was just doing his job.

“Show me your beautiful body, my golden Sunking, show me what's hidden underneath the silk,” the courtesan purred, and Marco drew in a shaky breath and tried to mirror what Erik had done, unbuttoning his own shirt with sweaty fingers and much less elegance but determination, shaking his hips and almost tripping over his own feet when he circuited around his axis.

He was sure that Erik was laughing at him when he had found his balance again, but the brunet's smile was sweet and approving. “Keep your head straight, Marco. Keep eye-contact and you'll be doing fine.”

Marco did as told, and it really helped him, but he was out of breath when he had finally lost his own shirt that had joined its counterpart on the floor before the screen. “You're doing great, my prince. You're so beautiful, your future husband is lucky,” Erik said, his voice husky and colored with a strange undertone Marco couldn't quite detect again.

The blond prince had never been naked in front of anyone except for his nurse Mathilda and the doctor when he had needed one, and he felt self-conscious again for a moment, but Erik's admiring glance assured him that he didn't need to be ashamed of his body. The courtesan regarded the black and colorful lines on his left arm, and his gaze felt like a real caress, making Marco shift and squirm.

His eyes traveled to the tattoos on Erik's right arm again, and his fingers itched with the urge to touch and caress them. Marco really hoped that he would be allowed to do that later, but he got distracted once more when Erik licked over his lips with the tip of his tongue, pushing his hands under the waistband of his silken pants.

Marco gulped for air, and his eyes threatened to fall out of his head when his teacher pushed his pants down with teasing movements inch by inch, revealing what was hidden underneath. Erik wriggled his backside and turned around again, Marco's breath hitching in his throat when two perfectly rounded cheeks were presented to him all of a sudden. Erik's legs were even longer and more beautiful without the silk hiding their beauty, and the young prince let out a small whimper at the truly stunning sight of the unmistakable proof of Erik's pure and utter maleness that strained proudly into the air, begging to be touched, caressed and worshiped.

“Do you like what you see, my beautiful Sunking? Do you find me beautiful, Marco?” Erik asked, his voice rough with desire and arousal.

“Yes, you are beautiful, my Moonprince. Very much.” Marco had hardly any breath left to speak, his mind spinning with the realization that he would have sex with another man in this night, finally have sex with another being for the first time in his life. He hadn't wanted this to happen, he had wanted to spare himself for his unknown future husband, but as he now looked Erik in the eyes again, he couldn't bring himself to regret that he would experience his first time with the beautiful courtesan, the most beautiful being he had ever met. Erik was his Moonprince, and Marco desired him with every fiber of his being.

The blond prince didn't wait for Erik to tell him to undress the last piece of garment he was still wearing, his hands wandering down on his body to push the waistband of his pants over his hips and free his aching erection to their own will.

His Moonprince watched him with hungry eyes, his adoring glance encouraging Marco to mirror what Erik had done and wriggle his butt and sway his hips. “Ah yes, just like that, my golden Sunking, you're so beautiful, so ready to be taught the pleasures of making love tonight,” his teacher praised him when he was naked, offering himself to Erik's gaze without feeling ashamed or uncertain this time.

Marco wanted to do that, he wanted Erik to teach him how to make love more than he had ever wanted anything, and he took the brunet's hand without hesitation when the young courtesan reached out for him and said with an almost tender smile:

“Come to me, my prince. It's time for your next lesson. Let me show you how pleasurable it can be to bathe together with the one you're bound to.”


End file.
